Nobody's Perfect
by tyaars
Summary: Oh Sehun, seorang anak orang kaya, kelahiran Korea, selalu berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal dan juga sekolah demi pekerjaan ayahnya, kini berakhir di suatu asrama khusus laki-laki. Dimana ada orang-orang baru, dan seseorang yang baru. HUNHAN/SeLu/KaiLu!
1. Chapter 1

Author : tyaars

Main Cast :

- Oh Sehun {EXO-K}

- Luhan {EXO-M}

Halo! the 1st chapter is out! Tolong jangan di copy-paste cerita ini. Ini cerita asli saya yang buat. Thanks! ✌❤

* * *

"Oh Sehun. Hari ini adalah hari pertama kau masuk ke sekolah barumu, bukan?" dengan suara baritone nya, Tuan Oh selaku Ayah Oh Sehun, sudah membuat Sehun malas di pagi hari seperti ini.

Tuan Oh tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang anak yang harus pindah dari sekolah satu ke sekolah yang lainnya. Sangat memusingkan dan melelahkan. Tapi apa boleh buat? Sifat Tuan Oh sangat keras.

Pernah suatu hari, untuk ketiga kalinya, Tuan Oh harus meneruskan pekerjaannya di Beijing. Otomatis, Sehun harus pindah ke sekolah yang lain lagi. Padahal, belum ada 3 bulan Sehun belajar di sekolah yang baru saja Sehun singgahi setelah Sehun pindah dari Vietnam. Sehun yang benar-benar merasa lelah dan sudah malas untuk pindah-pindah, kali ini memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan pendapat.

_ "Abeoji.. Aku kira sudah cukup untuk berdiam diri selama berbulan-bulan. Aku lelah, dan aku tidak suka pindah-pindah sekolah. Untuk beradaptasi itu tidak semudah yang Abeoji bayangkan. Jika memang Abeoji memiliki tugas di luar negri, pergilah bersama Eomeoni. Aku ini sudah besar. Jika memang Abeoji merasa khawatir atau apapun, tinggalkan aku bersama pelayan disini. Perc-" belum selesai Sehun berbicara, Tuan Oh memukul meja dengan keras, membuat Sehun terbungkam._

_ "Oh Sehun! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Sudah bagus kau itu di sekolahkan! Abeoji dan Eomeoni adalah orangtuamu! Tak sepantasnya kau melawan seperti ini! Pokoknya kau harus tetap ikut bersama kami!" bentak Tuan Oh dengan penuh amarah. Terlihat urat kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut, dan wajahnya yang memerah._

Sehun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Mungkin memang ini takdirnya.

"Em, ne.." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Oh yang seharusnya tidak ditanyakannya. Sudah pasti Sehun akan masuk ke sekolah baru, lagi.

Sehun meneguk habis segelas susu hangat yang telah disiapkan di meja makan, dan ia taruh gelasnya kembali.

"Paman Han akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah. Ia sudah menunggu di depan" ucap Tuan Oh yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

Pakaiannya rapi. Rambutnya yang klimis, jas nya yang berwarna abu-abu tua, dan celana panjang berbahan kain abu-abu tua, membuat Sehun mudah menebak kemana Ayah nya akan pergi. Tentu saja. Melanjutkan tugas di negara baru yang baru saja Sehun pijak dari 3 hari yang lalu.

"Jaga dirimu disana. Abeoji akan menyempatkan diri untuk menjengukmu jika tidak mempunyai kepentingan. Baju-baju dan semua kebutuhanmu termasuk gadget dan barang-barangmu sudah ada disana. Jadi nanti kau hanya perlu ke ruang kepala sekolah dan mintalah kunci kamar padanya" ucap Tuan Oh sembari bangkit dari kursi, dan kemudian merapikan dasinya.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Sehun akan bersekolah di asrama khusus laki-laki.

Sehun berdiri dan melangkah menjauh dari meja makan. Pelayan memakaikannya jas, sedangkan Sehun terus berjalan meninggalkan Ayah nya.

…

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya pada anak tangga pertama. Kedua, ketiga, sampai akhirnya Sehun tiba di depan gerbang sekolah baru nya. Tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya saja untuk kali ini, semua murid berkelamin laki-laki. Setelah beberapa menit Sehun berhenti, ia berjalan dengan langkah yang bisa dibilang sedikit berat. Bukan karena malas untuk belajar, tetapi malas untuk beradaptasi dengan orang dan lingkungan yang baru. Sehun tidak akan menyebut mereka teman, jika memang mereka belum berteman.

Tak sedikit dari mereka yang berlari sambil bercanda bersama teman-teman mereka. Bisa diartikan bahwa suasana disini sangat ramai. Mungkin akan menjadi menyenangkan ketika ia sudah bisa bergabung dengan mereka.

Sehun berjalan menelusuri koridor gedung utama. Mencari-cari dimana letak Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Ia melihat ada sesosok lelaki yang kelihatannya seumuran dengannya, berjalan santai dengan earphone yang menempel di kedua lubang telinganya. Sehun berniat untuk bertanya padanya dimana Ruang Kepala Sekolah berada. Tapi…ah tidak. Sehun tidak mengenalnya.

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, hingga akhirnya Sehun menemukan letak Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

_Tok! Tok!_

"Silahkan masuk!" ucap seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

Sehun membuka pintu, dan sedikit menengok ke dalam untuk mencari keberadaan Kepala Sekolah. Sang Kepala Sekolah sedang berdiri membelakanginya dan terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu di mejanya. Sehun masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Annyeonghaseyo" Sehun mengucapkan selamat pagi sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat, yang berarti memberi hormat.

Sang Kepala Sekolah yang mendengar suara Sehun, kemudian berbalik ke arahnya.

"Annyeong, ada apa kemari?" tanya Sang Kepala Sekolah dengan senyum yang merekah.

Sudah berumur. Keriput di ujung matanya terlihat jelas ketika ia sedang tersenyum. Rambut-rambut putih nya pun sudah terlihat jelas.

"Seonsaengnim, aku ingin tau dimana letak kelasku. Aku anak baru yang baru saja pindah dari Jepang" Sehun bertanya dengan ramah dan merekahkan senyum termanis yang ia punya.

Wajahnya terlihat terkejut diiringi oleh senyumnya yang khas.

"Ah! Kau anak baru yang dari Jepang itu? Aigo.. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Biar aku panggilkan wali kelasmu dulu. Silahkan duduk, Nak" ia menepuk pundak Sehun, dan menyeretnya untuk duduk di sofa berwarna cream di sudut ruangan.

Sehun mengangguk dan menuruti perintahnya. Terlihat ia memencet 3 digit tombol pada telfon berwarna hitam yang berada di ujung mejanya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ia menutup telfonnya dan kemudian duduk di depan Sehun.

" Tunggu sebentar. Sebentar lagi pasti wali kelasmu akan datang. Wali kelasmu ini adalah guru olahraga. Ia sangat dekat dengan murid-murid disini. Jadi kau tak perlu takut untuk berada dekat dengannya" ucap Sang Kepala Sekolah sembari tersenyum dan menanggalkan dagunya diatas kepalan tangannya.

Oh Sehun hanya membalas dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sehun menggambarkan sosok wali kelasnya yang baru saja di katakan oleh Sang Kepala Sekolah dalam lamunannya. Postur tubuh yang tinggi, itu pasti. Berkumis? Mungkin. Buncit? Em.. entahlah. Tiba-tiba lamunan Sehun di buyarkan oleh suara pintu yang di buka oleh sesosok pria tinggi dan mempunyai kumis tipis yang bertengger diatas mulutnya.

"Ah, annyeong, seonsaengnim! Dimana murid baruku?" ucap pria tersebut dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Wajahnya masih muda. Sangat muda. Sekitar 25 tahun.

'Jadi ini, wali kelasku?' batin Sehun.

"Hohoho! Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kim Chae Jo. Lihat aku sedang bersama siapa? Dialah murid barumu. Segeralah antar dia ke kelas, dan suruhlah dia memperkenalkan diri di depan teman-teman baru nya. Aku berikan tanggung jawab sepenuhnya padamu" Sang Kepala Sekolah berdiri dan menghampiri pria yang di panggil Kim Chae Jo itu.

"Hahaha baiklah seonsaengnim. Aku akan segera membawanya ke kelas. Jangan khawatir, jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kamsahabnida, seonsaengnim" ucap Kim Chae Jo tersenyum sembari membungkukkan badan kepada Sang Kepala Sekolah.

Sehun berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya. Kim Chae Jo menatap Sehun dengan seulas senyum yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Baiklah… Eoh..siapa namamu?" tanya Kim Chae Jo.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sehun-ibnida.." ucap Sehun memperkenalkan diri, tak lupa membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat pada Kim Chae Jo.

"Oh! Apakah kau..celat?" tanya Kim Chae Jo terkejut.

Sehun memang celat. Terkadang ia merasa sangat kesal dengan orang-orang yang mengejeknya celat. Namun ia tak mungkin selamanya kesal pada mereka. Bisa-bisa Sehun tidak memiliki teman sama sekali.

"Haha" Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Kim Chae Jo.

"Hahaha. Baiklah, ayo Sehun! Kita harus ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel!" tawa Kim Chae Jo sembari merangkul Sehun seasik mungkin.

…

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita mendapatkan teman baru. Saya mohon kalian tidak berulah yang macam-macam padanya. Karena-" ucap Kim Chae Jo terhenti "ia sangat lembut dan manis" lanjutnya kembali dengan berbisik.

Ucapan Kim Chae Jo mengundang tawa semua murid di dalam kelas. Begitupun Kim Chae Jo yang akhirnya tertawa karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Oh Sehun, silahkan masuk!" teriak Kim Chae Jo memanggil Sehun yang masih berada di luar kelas.

Sehun yang mendengar namanya di panggil dan disuruh masuk, ia menghela nafas panjang untuk mengumpulkan nyali, dan segera melangkah memasuki kelas.

Tap.. Tap..

"Ehm"

"Annyeonghaseyo! Oh Sehun-ibnida. Saya baru saja pindah dari Jepang. Mohon bantuannya" ucap Sehun memperkenalkan diri.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kim Chae Jo, memberi tanda bahwa ia sudah selesai memperkenalkan diri. Kim Chae Jo yang sedang serius memperhatikan Sehun, terkesiap karena Sehun tiba-tiba melihat ke arahnya.

"O-Oh! Sudah selesai? Kau…-" ucapnya terhenti sembari mengabsen kursi yang kosong, "Ah! Kau, duduklah di sebelah lelaki cantik itu" lanjutnya setelah ia menemukan dimana kursi yang kosong untuk Sehun tempati.

Sehun melihat ke arah tempat duduk yang di tunjuk oleh Kim Chae Jo. Tatapan tajam Sehun menatap ke arah pria cantik yang di sebut oleh Kim Chae Jo beberapa menit yang lalu. Sehun mengambil langkah mendekati tempat duduk nya. Pelan, namun tetap tegas.

Tap!

Sehun berhenti di samping pria cantik itu. Pria cantik itu terlihat terkejut dan degdegan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berkeringat dingin. Sehun membungkuk dan berbisik padanya.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu, jadi kau tidak perlu takut" ucap Sehun yang kemudian tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Terdengar deru nafas yang tidak teratur dari pria cantik tersebut. Kemudian, Sehun duduk rapi dan mengacuhkan murid-murid yang memperhatikannya.

…

TEET!

Bel selesai pelajaran pun berbunyi. Sehun mengemasi barang-barangnya dan segera meninggalkan kelas. Teringat akan sekolahnya yang bertema asrama, ia tersenyum karena akhirnya ia bisa terpisah dari ayahnya. Sehun terus berjalan menuju gedung 3, dimana kamarnya berada. 303. Tanpa melihat dengan siapa teman satu kamarnya, ia langsung masuk dan melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya.

Tertata rapi, harum, dan benar-benar sama seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Sehun melepas jas sekolahnya, dan duduk pada sofa berwarna hitam nan empuk. Tiba-tiba kamar terbuka.

CKLEK…

Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan setiap sudut kamarnya itu, tidak merasa terkejut ketika pintu dibuka oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh perlahan ke arah ambang pintu.

"Sehun…" ucap seseorang tersebut.

Sehun yang baru saja disebut namanya dengan suara yang amat sangat lembut pun tersenyum manis kepada seseorang itu.

"Ne? Ternyata aku satu kamar denganmu" ucap Sehun lembut, tak lupa dengan senyumnya yang amat manis.

"A-Ah! Iya, t-ternyata..i-iya ah-hahahaha ha-ha i-iya.." ucap seseorang berwajah cantik dan imut yang sedari tadi tak kunjung masuk ke dalam kamar.

Wajahnya tersipu malu dan merah merona. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tak ingin menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam disitu? Masuklah, aku ingin mengetahuimu lebih dalam" Sehun berdiri dan menghampiri pria cantik tersebut.

Sehun merangkul pundak pria cantik itu. Tak tunggu lama, mata pria itu membulat dan pipinya berubah menjadi merah merona.

Sehun membiarkan pria cantik tersebut duduk manis di sofa, sedangkan dirinya membuka koper dan memastikan bahwa barang-barangnya sudah di bawa semua.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun sembari terus mengecek barang-barangnya.

"E..eoh… Engh.. Namaku Luhan…" ucap pria cantik yang bernama Luhan itu dengan terbata-bata.

"Mengapa kau berbicara terputus-putus seperti itu, eoh? Apakah kau takut denganku?" goda Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"A-Ah! Tidak! A-aku hanya terlalu gugup berbicara dengan anak baru.." jelas Luhan.

"Hahahaha kau ini lucu sekali. Tidak perlu gugup seperti itu. Aku bukan anak baru yang sombong dan…ah lupakan. Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu sebagai teman sekamarku" ucap Sehun menghampiri Luhan.

Luhan yang sedaritadi menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Sehun. Matanya yang bulat dan menambah kecantikan wajahnya, membuat Sehun sedikit terkesiap. Luhan tersenyum manis kepada Sehun dan berdiri mengimbangi Sehun.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita berteman!" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Sehun, dengan matanya yang berkedip-kedip imut.

"Hmm.." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Luhan sambil tersenyum.

…

Jam menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Sehun sedari siang belum mengisi perutnya. Dan sekarang ia merasa sangat lapar, dan tidak dapat ditolong lagi.

"Luhan, aku lapar.. Sangat lapar.." rintih Sehun sambil memegangi perutnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Eoh? Jika lapar, pergilah ke kafetaria. Kafetaria tutup jam 12 malam" ucap Luhan sambil terus mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Luhan…aku tidak tau dimana letaknya!" bentak Sehun seperti anak kecil.

"Ne, ne.. Ayo!" Luhan beranjak dari kursi dan menatap Sehun yang masih memegangi perutnya di atas kasur.

Sehun yang mendengar Luhan berkata 'Ayo' pun segera bangkit dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Kajja!" Sehun kembali merangkul Luhan dengan senyumnya yang merekah.

…

TAK!

Botol air mineral berbenturan dengan meja yang di tempati Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun yang dengan lahapnya menghabiskan Roasted Meat pesanannya, sedangkan Luhan dengan lembutnya memakan anggur merah favorite nya.

"Sehun, bisakah kau makan pelan-pelan? Kau terlihat seperti beruang yang tidak makan selama 7 tahun" ucap Luhan tidak jelas dengan beberapa anggur yang masih di kunyahnya.

Sehun yang sedang melahap makanannya, berhenti dan menatap Luhan. Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas, disertai senyumnya yang menyenangkan. Lalu, ia melanjutkan makannya. Disisi lain, Luhan yang baru saja di cubit pipinya oleh Sehun, seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah karena ulah Sehun.

Di sudut ruangan yang lain, ada seseorang yang tengah menatap kehangatan canda Sehun dan Luhan. Menatap dengan penuh amarah.

[To Be Continue]

* * *

Halo! Ini FF pertama yang saya post di dan sebelumnya udah saya post di .com

Mohon review nya ya :D thaanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Author : tyaars

Main Cast :

- Oh Sehun {EXO-K}

- Luhan {EXO-M}

Halo! the 2nd chapter is out! Tolong jangan di copy-paste cerita ini. Ini cerita asli saya yang buat. Thanks! ✌❤

* * *

Di sudut ruangan yang lain, ada seseorang yang tengah menatap kehangatan canda Sehun dan Luhan. Menatap dengan penuh amarah.

…

"Hei, Luhan. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku makan malam tadi. Aku sudah sangat kenyang sekarang hehe" ucap Sehun sembari berbaring menatap langit kamar.

Luhan yang kasurnya terletak di bagian bawah, tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ne, sama-sama. Lagi pula kan kau memang baru disini. Jadi memang tugasku sebagai teman satu kamarmu mengantarkanmu kemana saja" ucap Luhan.

…

"Luhan, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" suara baritone dari lelaki berperawakan tinggi dan berkulit sedikit coklat, menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

Luhan terkesiap.

"Ah, Kai. Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin ke toilet untuk mencuci mukaku" ucap Luhan berjalan keluar.

Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan Kai yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia mencuci wajahnya dan mengusapnya dengan air beberapa kali. Kai yang memperhatikan Luhan dengan badannya yang bersandar pada pintu pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Luhan, siapa dia?" tanya Kai, menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

Luhan berhenti mengusap wajahnya. Ia termangu.

"Eoh? Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Jangan membalik pertanyaanku. Aku hanya butuh jawabanmu. Dia, anak baru yang selalu bersamamu itu. Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?" tanya Kai ketus.

Luhan tersenyum simpul.

"A-aaah! Oh Sehun? Dia teman sekamarku. Memangnya kenapa?" Luhan mengelap tangannya yang basah pada celananya.

Kai mendengus dengan air wajah yang sangat jengkel.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kira kau sudah lama kenal dengannya. Kalian sangat dekat sekali" jelas Kai.

"Dekat? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Bahkan kemarin pun aku tak sempat mengobrol dengannya" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, berfikir.

Kai lupa jika Luhan tidak tahu ketika semalam ia melihatnya berdua bersama Sehun di kafetaria.

"Ah, itu hanya perkiraanku saja. Sudahlah, tidak usah di pikirkan. Aku hanya ingin bertanya itu saja. Tidak ada yang lain" ucap Kai seraya menepuk pundak Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum kepada Kai. Kai membalas senyum Luhan sembari merangkul pundak Luhan.

…

"Ada apa?" ucap seorang lelaki berkulit putih, seputih susu kepada seseorang di seberang telfon.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang laki-laki berusia tua, membalas perkataan pria muda tadi.

"Apa pentingnya keadaanku buatmu? Sudahlah, tidak usah khawatirkan aku. Urus saja pekerjaanmu. Aku harus masuk kelas" jelas laki-laki muda dengan sangat ketus.

"Oh Sehun! Tdak pantas k-" terdengar amarah seseorang di seberang sana. Belum selesai berbicara, sambungan telfon di putuskan oleh Sehun.

Sehun mendengus kesal. Ayah nya sangat merepotkan. Dia sering menelfon seenaknya sendiri. Bahkan ketika sedang pelajaranpun ia berani-berani nya menelfon.

Sehun berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah menuju ke kelasnya. Namun ketika di tengah jalan, ia melihat Luhan sedang bersama seorang lelaki di kafetaria. Sehun menautkan alisnya, menebak siapa yang sedang bersama Luhan. Ia mengambil langkah menuju kafetaria dimana Luhan berada.

…

"Hahahahaha! Kau ini pintar sekali berlelucon! Hahahahaha" tawa Luhan bersamaan dengan tawa Kai yang tak kalah lepas.

"Luhan" ucap seseorang memanggil nama Luhan.

Luhan yang masih tertawa, melihat ke sumber suara. Ia melihat Sehun berdiri di depannya.

"Oh! Sehuna! Ayo bergabung dengan aku dan Kai!" Luhan menarik lengan Sehun untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Kai tersenyum mengangguk, Sehun pun membalas senyuman Kai. Sehun duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan, dan berhadapan dengan Kai. Kai mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada Sehun. Sehun yang melihat tangan Kai terulur ke arahnya, menjabat tangan Kai.

"Kim Jongin-ibnida" ucap Kai memperkenalkan diri seraya tersenyum.

"Oh Sehun-ibnida" balas Sehun memperkenalkan diri.

"Sehun, Kai adalah sahabatku. Kami sudah dekat sejak kami masih kecil. Yakan Kai?" ucap Luhan memukul punggung tangan Kai sembari tersenyum.

Sehun menggangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak mau tau siapa Kai bagi Luhan. Itu tidak penting.

"Kai, menurutmu Sehun bagaimana? Dia tampan kan? Kulitnya lebih putih darimu! Hehehe, aku bercanda" canda Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Luhan, dimana Luhan berkata Sehun itu tampan. Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa banyak sekali orang yang menganggap ia tampan. Padahal menurut ia sendiri, dia sama saja dengan laki-laki yang lain.

"Hei, besok kan kita libur, bagaimana jika kita pergi keluar bersama? Eoh?" ajak Luhan.

Sehun menatap Kai dan Luhan. Sebaliknya, Kai menatap Sehun dan Luhan.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan kau, Sehun?" tanya Kai.

Sehun bingung. Haruskah ia pergi, atau diam saja di dalam asrama? Luhan yang tidak sabaran, menyenggol tangan Sehun, seraya mangangkat alisnya memberi isyarat pertanyaan, apakah Sehun mau atau tidak untuk ikut pergi bersamanya dan Kai.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Ya, aku akan ikut bersama kalian" ucap Sehun, disambut dengan senyum lega Luhan dan Kai.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku meminta nomormu?" tanya Kai kepada Sehun seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sakunya.

"Tentu saja" ucap Sehun tersenyum, mengambil alih ponsel Kai, dan mencantumkan nomor telfonnya.

Kemudian, Kai me-missed call nomor Sehun, sekaligus secara tidak langsung memberi nomor telfonnya.

"Simpan nomor ku ya. Jika ada sesuatu, kau bisa meminta padaku" ucap Kai.

…

Malam tiba, Luhan sendiri di kamar, tanpa Sehun. Sehun berkata pada Luhan, jika ia harus mengambil uang di ATM. Luhan memutuskan untuk bermain ke kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo, karena ia merasa takut hari ini. Tidak sama seperti hari-hari biasanya sebelum Sehun masuk ke asrama ini.

Sehun mengambil uang dan kartunya yang keluar dari mesin ATM, kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat. Di perjalanan, ia melewati toko Ice Cream Baskin Robins yang bisa dibilang sangat ramai. Terlintas di pikiran Sehun untuk membeli Ice Cream tersebut dan ia bawa pulang ke asrama untuk memakannya bersama Kai dan Luhan.

Setelah ia membungkus Ice Cream tersebut, ia berlari ke asrama agar Ice Cream tersebut tidak meleleh. Rambutnya terlihat tidak serapi sebelumnya. Angin yang dibuatnya sendiri memberontak menghancurkan tatanan rambut blonde lelaki tersebut.

_TAP TAP TAP! CKLEK.._

"Luhan, aku membawakan Ice Cream u-" ucap Sehun terputus ketika ia tidak mendapati seseorang yang ia cari.

[To Be Continue]

* * *

Jangan lupa review nya ya :D thaaanks!

kritik & saran:

Twitter - tyaars


	3. Chapter 3

Author : tyaars

Main Cast :

- Oh Sehun {EXO-K}

- Luhan {EXO-M}

Halo! the 3rd chapter is out! Tolong jangan di copy-paste cerita ini. Ini cerita asli saya yang buat. Thanks! ✌❤

* * *

"Luhan, aku membawakan Ice Cream u-" ucap Sehun terputus ketika ia tidak mendapati seseorang yang ia cari.

"Eoh? Kemana Luhan?" gumam Sehun, sembari melongokkan kepalanya mencari-cari Luhan di kamar.

Teringat akan nomor Kai yang baru saja tadi siang ia dapatkan, ia segera menelfon Kai. Tak tunggu lama, telfon pun diangkat,

"Yoboseyo?" tanya Kai dari sebrang sana.

"Annyeong, Kai. Ini aku Sehun. Apa Luhan sedang bersama kau?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang tidak begitu berat, namun tidak juga cempreng.

"Oh, iya. Dia ada di kamarku. Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk menyusulmu ke kamar" ucap Kai dengan senyum terulas di wajahnya.

Sehun yang mendengarnya dengan gesit menyangkal Kai,

"Ah! Tidak, tidak usah. Biar aku yang kesana. Boleh kan?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah sumrigah.

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu, akan kutunggu" ucap Kai, disusul Sehun yang memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

…

TOK! TOK!

Sehun mengetuk pintu dengan bertuliskan nomor 310 yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya dan Luhan. Tak sampai 5 menit, pintu berwarna merah itu terbuka.

"Oh, hai Sehun! Silahkan masuk!" ucap Kai yang membuka pintu, segera menarik tangan Sehun dan menutup pintunya.

Luhan menatap kehadiran Sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar seolah-olah ia telah menemukan benda berharganya yang telah lama hilang. Sehun yang berjalan menghampiri tempat Luhan dan Kyungsoo duduk, tak sengaja menangkap tatapan Luhan yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Mungkin jika seorang perempuan atau seorang homosexual akan dengan mudah jatuh cinta pada lelaki imut sepertinya. Sehun melemparkan senyumnya pada Luhan, begitupun Luhan membalas senyuman Sehun. Sehun mengambil tempat di sebelah Luhan, dan Kai memilih duduk di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Kau bawa apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat satu kantung plastik Baskin Robins yang dibawa Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa ditanya, menyerahkan kantung plastik putih berlogo Baskin Robins itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini, aku belikan Ice Cream untuk kalian, tadi waktu perjalanan ke asrama, aku mampir dulu ke Toko Ice Cream ini. Makanlah, tadi aku sudah menghabiskan milikku sendiri di jalan, hehehe" kekeh Sehun.

"Jinjja? Waah kamsahabnida Sehun-ah!" ucap Kai berterima kasih pada Sehun, dan merebut kantung plastik itu dari tangan Sehun.

Kyungsoo yang selalu jengkel dengan sifat tidak sopan yang Kai miliki, langsung mengambil alih kantung plastik tersebut.

"Kkamjong-ah, sudah kubilang, jangan lagi kau berlaku tidak sopan seperti itu. Cepat minta maaf pada Sehun!" ucap Kyungsoo galak pada Kai.

Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat tingkah Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya terkekeh geli. Kai memanyunkan bibirnya, sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, mianhae" ucap Kai dengan nada lesu.

"Ne..gwenchana" ucap Sehun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan, menjabat tangan Kai.

"Yasudah, ayo kita makan Ice Cream nya!" Luhan berteriak girang sambil bertepuk tangan.

…

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melewati celah-celah jendela kamar bernomor 303. Lelaki berkulit seputih susu, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ugh…" lenguhnya.

Lelaki itu bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kiri, mengumpulkan nyawa yang belum 100% terkumpul.

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah bangun?" ucap seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sehun tak melihat ke arah suara, karena ia tau itu pasti Luhan.

"Um.." Sehun mengangguk sambil mengucek matanya, dan beranjak dari kasur.

Sehun berjalan dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Luhan yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

DUK!

Bingo! Dahi Sehun membentur pintu kamar mandi. Tawa Luhan meledak ketika melihat Sehun terpental beberapa senti akibat ulahnya sendiri. Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa ngilu dan pening.

"Buahahahaha! Sehun-ah! Buahahahaha!" tawa Luhan dengan nada begitu puas.

Sehun yang merasa dirinya di tertawakan oleh Luhan, memasang wajah masam dan tatapan mata yang tajam. Luhan yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak seketika juga membungkam mulutnya setelah ia tak sengaja menangkap wajah seram Sehun. Luhan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa, dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda, yaitu mengeringkan rambut.

"Ish" desis Sehun kesal.

…

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kai mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sehun! Luhan! Apakah kalian sudah siap?" teriak Kai dari luar pintu.

Tak lama, Sehun membuka pintu dengan tampilan yang minimalis, namun tetap rapi. Kaus putih, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu berwarna putih. Di susul dengan Luhan, yang berpenampilan sama dengan Sehun. Kaus berwarna abu-abu, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu berwarna cokelat.

"Kami sudah siap" ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum pada Kai.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Kai, merangkul pundak Luhan, dan berjalan terlebih dahulu, mendahului Sehun.

Sehun merasa dadanya sesak secara tiba-tiba, ketika melihat keakraban Kai dan Luhan. Padahal Sehun sendiri tau kalau mereka adalah sahabat sedari kecil. Kini energi yang ia punya, berkurang dari 100% menjadi 70%. Entah mengapa, tubuhnya melemas seketika itu juga.

"Hmmh" dengus Sehun berat, lalu menyusul Kai dan Luhan yang jaraknya jauh dari Sehun.

…

Ramainya suara pengunjung menemani perjalanan Kai, Sehun, dan Luhan kali ini. Mereka berjalan-jalan ke sebuah festival yang selalu diadakan setiap satu tahun sekali, di Seoul. Banyak terdapat barang-barang unik dan lucu, yang menarik setiap pengunjung. Tak terkecuali Luhan, Sehun, dan Kai. Mereka pasti mengunjungi setiap stan yang ada.

Ketika sedang berjalan menelusuri maraknya festival ini, sepasang mata hazel milik Luhan menangkap sebuah boneka rusa yang berukuran sedang, dan berwarna cokelat yang terpampang di bagian paling depan sebuah stan boneka. Mata Luhan membulat seketika. Ia menginginkan boneka itu.

"Luhan, Sehun, aku tinggal sebentar ya. Aku sangat tidak tahan menahannya lagi. Aku ingin ke toilet! Jangan kemana-mana. Tetaplah disini, agar aku mudah menemukan kalian! Arra? Tunggu lah sebentar!" ucap Kai sambil bergoyang-goyang menahan pipis, dan kemudian berlari ke arah toilet.

Sehun mengangguk. Namun tidak dengan Luhan. Ia tak sedikitpun mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai. Ia tetap fokus memperhatikan boneka rusa yang bisa dibilang sangat lucu dan menarik. Luhan mendekati stan itu, dan memberanikan diri bertanya harga kepada sang penjual.

"Noona, berapa harga boneka rusa ini?" tanya Luhan sembari menunjuk ke arah boneka rusa tersebut.

Sang penjual yang masih berumur muda menjawab dengan senyuman cantiknya,

"Harga boneka itu 14 won (Rp 122.500,00)" jawabnya.

Sehun yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Luhan, menangkap air wajah Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi muram. Sehun tau, jika harga itu terlalu mahal untuk ukuran suatu boneka. Dan mungkin juga itu terlalu mahal untuk Luhan.

"Oh, harganya mahal sekali. Kalau begitu, mungkin untuk saat ini aku hanya melihatnya dulu hehehe. Tolong simpan untukku ya! Suatu saat, aku akan kembali lagi!" kekeh Luhan, bercanda terhadap sang penjual boneka.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, yang sontak membuat Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Sang penjual tersenyum kepada Sehun dan terkekeh karena ulah Sehun yang secara tiba-tiba menanyakan harga boneka tersebut.

"14 won, tuan.." jawabnya lembut.

Sehun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dompet berwarna cokelat tua yang terbuat dari kulit asli. Ia mengeluarkan uang sejumlah 14 won, dan memberikannya pada sang penjual.

"Aku beli boneka rusa itu" ucap Sehun.

Luhan yang tidak terima karena bonekanya diambil oleh Sehun, kini memanyunkan bibirnya dan cemberut.

"Ya! Sehun-ah! Kenapa kau membeli itu? Itu punyaku!" ucap Luhan kesal, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Sehun tidak menjawab, dan tetap diam. Bungkusan boneka itu diberikan kepada Sehun, dan saat itu juga, Kai datang.

"Ayo kita pulang. Kyungsoo sudah membelikan kita makanan enak!" ucap Kai tiba-tiba.

Sehun mengangguk, dan tersenyum. Sedangkan Luhan tetap cemberut dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Sehun berjalan mendahului Kai dan Luhan, dan secara diam-diam tersenyum melihat ekspresi marah Luhan yang lucu dan sangat menggemaskan.

…

"OHOK! OHOK!" tiba-tiba saja Luhan batuk-batuk sembari memukul-mukul dadanya.

Sehun yang tadinya sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang, di kejutkan oleh suara batuk Luhan yang tersedak makanan. Sehun yang memasang air wajah khawatir, mengambil segelas air putih miliknya, dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Luhan yang sedang kesal dengan Sehun, mau tak mau mengambil air tersebut, daripada ia harus mati konyol karena tersedak makanan. Sehun kaget melihat Luhan mengambil gelas itu dengan kasar dari tangan Sehun. Namun pada akhirnya Sehun pun sadar mengapa tingkah Luhan sampai seperti ini. Pasti karena boneka Rusa nya yang dibeli oleh Sehun tadi sore. Sehun terkekeh diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan. Karena ia tidak ingin Luhan tambah marah karena ia mentertawakannya.

…

Luhan membuka pintu kamar dan mendahului Sehun masuk ke dalam. Sehun terkekeh lagi karena ulah Luhan yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan itu.

"Luhannie, apakah kau masih marah padaku karena boneka Rusa itu?" tanya Sehun tersenyum, sembari menaruh boneka Rusa itu di dalam lemari pakaiannya.

Luhan diam, tidak menjawab. Luhan berbaring di tempat tidur sambil cemberut. Ia benar-benar jengkel terhadap Sehun. Karena ia pikir, Sehun mengerti bahwa boneka itu adalah boneka yang sangat ia inginkan. Tapi mengapa Sehun harus membelinya?

Sehun duduk di kursi belajarnya. Membuka laptop, dan seperti biasa. Mengakses jaringan sosial miliknya. Inilah kebiasaan Sehun sejak dulu. Setiap malam mengakses jaringan sosialnya sampai larut malam. Biasanya, yang akan merespon Sehun kebanyakan adalah yeoja.

Tak terasa, waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Luhan sudah tertidur lelap, dan Sehun pun sudah merasa mengantuk. Ia mematikan laptopnya dan menuju ke kasurnya. Kasur Sehun terletak bersebelahan dengan kasur Luhan, hanya di pisahkan oleh satu rak buku besar. Teringat akan boneka Rusa yang dibelinya kemarin sore, Sehun tersenyum. Sehun memang berniat membeli boneka Rusa itu untuk di berikan kepada Luhan. Memang tidak ada apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin memberikan boneka itu sebagai tanda terimakasih karena sudah mau menjadi temannya dari pertama ia masuk.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, dan mulai untuk tidur.

…

Jam 6 pagi. Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Masih mengantuk? Tentu. Tapi Sehun sudah merencanakan untuk bangun pagi. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil menghela nafas sesekali.

"hh.." helanya.

Ia beranjak dari kasurnya, dan mengecek kasur Luhan. Luhan masih tertidur pulas. Sangat pulas.

_'Imut..' _batin Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia menatap dirinya di kaca. Ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya terhadap Luhan. Ini aneh. Dulu, ketika Sehun jatuh cinta kepada temannya di Jepang, perasaannya juga seperti ini. Sangat persis. Namun bedanya, kali ini ia merasakannya terhadap seorang namja.

[To Be Continue]

* * *

Jangan lupa review nya ya :D thaaanks!

kritik & saran:

Twitter - tyaars


	4. Chapter 4

Author : tyaars

Main Cast :

- Oh Sehun {EXO-K}

- Luhan {EXO-M}

Halo! the 4th chapter is out! Tolong jangan di copy-paste cerita ini. Ini cerita asli saya yang buat. Thanks! ✌❤

* * *

Sehun tersenyum dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia menatap dirinya di kaca. Ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya terhadap Luhan. Ini aneh. Dulu, ketika Sehun jatuh cinta kepada temannya di Jepang, perasaannya juga seperti ini. Sangat persis. Namun bedanya, kali ini ia merasakannya terhadap seorang namja.

…

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Sehun mengambil boneka Rusa yang ia simpan di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Ia tatap boneka itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, Luhan. Bukan untukku" ucapnya tersenyum.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Masih dengan senyuman yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, ia meletakkan boneka tersebut di samping kepala Luhan. Kemudian, di tempelnya sebuah notes kecil berisi pesan untuk Luhan. Sehun mengambil tas sekolahnya, dan pergi keluar kamar.

…

_KRING! KRING! KRING!_

Jam weker Hello Kitty berbunyi keras, membuat sang pemilik melenguh dan menggeliat malas di kasurnya.

"Nggh.." lenguhnya.

Dilihatnya jam weker yang baru saja ia buat berhenti berdering. Tepat jam 06:30 saatnya ia bangkit untuk bersiap-siap sekolah. Ia menaruh jam wekernya kembali ke salah satu rak buku. Namun ketika tangannya kembali, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kulit tangannya.

"Euh?"

Luhan mengambil barang itu.

"Ah, MWOYA? Kenapa boneka ini ada disini? Eum, pesan apa ini?" ucap Luhan, mengambil secarik notes yang tertempel pada hidung boneka tersebut.

_'Good Morning, Luhan. A present for you. A Deer doll. Hope you'll like it._

_ -Sehun-'_

"Eoh? Sehuna..Ah! Dia memang baik!" ucap Luhan girang, mengambil handuk, dan segera mandi. Ia ingin berterima kasih kepada Sehun secepatnya.

…

Luhan berlari menelusuri koridor sekolah. Setiap siswa yang ia kenal, selalu ia tanyakan dimana keberadaan Sehun, setelah ia tak menemui sosok Sehun di dalam kelas. Begitupun Kai. Ia tak melihat Kai sama sekali.

Luhan memasuki kantin, mencari dimana Sehun. Namun nihil. Tak ada Sehun di kantin. Luhan hampir frustasi mencari Sehun yang tidak kunjung ia temui. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggunya saja di kelas. Namun ketika ia berjalan menuju ke kelas, ia melihat Sehun sedang berada di taman. Bersama Kai.

"Sehun! Kai!" teriak Luhan memanggil Sehun dan Kai yang terlihat sedang mengobrol.

Luhan berlari ke arah Sehun dan Kai berada. Sehun berdiri dan tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"Sehuna, terimakasih atas boneka nya. Aku tidak tahu jika kau membelikannya untukku. Maafkan aku atas sikapku kemarin. Aku hanya sedang jengkel kepadamu. Hehe, sekali lagi, terimakasih" ucap Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat, guna berterimakasih kepada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kepada Luhan, dan berpaling melihat Kai. Melihat wajah Kai yang sangat geram, seketika itu juga senyum Sehun pun hilang. Luhan yang tidak tau ada apa diantara mereka pun hanya melongo.

"Aku ke kelas duluan" ucap Kai dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan polos kepada Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel" Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan, dan berjalan bersama ke kelas.

…

"Anak-anak, sekolah kita akan mengadakan Study Tour ke Jepang minggu depan. Mungkin ini mendadak, tapi mungkin juga kalian sudah mendengar gossip yang beredar tentang Study Tour kali ini. Bapak harap, kalian bisa menyiapkan diri kalian baik-baik. Arraseo?"

Sang wali kelas, Kim Chae Jo, menjelaskan tentang pengumuman keberangkatan murid-murid ke Jepang. Luhan diam-diam menatap ke arah Sehun yang sedang serius memperhatikan penjelasan sang wali kelas. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah Sehun yang serius. Bagi Luhan, itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Kita akan menggunakan pesawat untuk pergi ke Jepang. Masing-masing tempat duduk terdiri dari 2 orang siswa, dan Bapak sendiri yang akan membagikannya. Tolong perhatikan baik-baik!" ucap Chae Jo tegas.

Murid-murid memperhatikan Chae Jo dengan seksama.

"Dae Ho akan duduk bersama Yun Ho. Min Ki duduk bersama Jae Ho. Min Ho bersama Ki Bum. Jun Won bersama Ji Min. Baek Ho bersama Dong Gi. Chang Sun bersama Cheon Dung. Lu Han bersama Jong In. Dan kau anak baru…ah maksud saya, Sehun, kau terpaksa harus duduk sendiri. Atau mungkin nanti bersama murid dari kelas lain. Oke, sekian dari saya. Selamat siang!" ucap Chae Jo yang kemudian keluar kelas, mengakhiri kelas hari ini.

Sehun mengemasi barang-barangnya, dan langsung keluar kelas tanpa menunggu siapapun. Entah mengapa, Sehun merasa kecewa. Tadinya ia berharap bisa bersebelahan dengan Luhan. Tapi sialnya, dia harus duduk sendiri. Lebih dari kecewa. Seperti…cemburu.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru, memasang air wajah bingung dan cemas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun seperti ini. Karena biasanya, Sehun akan mengajaknya pulang ke asrama bersama-sama. Ini aneh. Luhan mengambil langkah menuju ke pintu kelas, namun tangan Kai memegangnya.

"Ayo pulang bersama" ajak Kai.

Luhan adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa menolak. Ia pun menyanggupi permintaan Kai untuk pulang bersama.

…

1 Minggu Kemudian…

"Baiklah anak-anak, apa kalian sudah siap? Kalau sudah, silahkan menempati tempat kalian masing-masing!" seru Kim Chae Jo.

Sehun yang dari seminggu lalu tetap seperti itu, membuat Luhan makin cemas. Luhan selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun. Di kamar, Sehun sangat diam dan tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang lebih dahulu masuk ke dalam pesawat dengan mata sayu nya. Dengan segera, Luhan menarik tangan Kai dan menyusul Sehun. Ketika sudah sampai dalam, ia melihat Sehun sudah duduk tenang dengan earphone menancap di telinganya.

_'Hhh.. Sehuna, kau kenapa? Aku cemas'_ ucap Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun. Berharap, Sehun akan menatapnya dan tersenyum. Namun sayang, Sehun fokus pada iPad yang dibawanya. Luhan kecewa, sangat kecewa. Belakangan ini, Sehun tidak pernah tersenyum padanya. Ia rindu senyum Sehun. Apa ini yang Sehun rasakan dala satu minggu ini?

Luhan tetap berjalan dalam tuntunan Kai, karena ia masih memperhatikan Sehun yang masih sendirian.

"Annyeong? Kau anak baru itu kan? Berarti, kau partner dudukku sekarang!" ucap seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

Seseorang itu duduk di sebelah Sehun. Betapa beruntungnya orang itu. Luhan menatap nanar Sehun, dan duduk di kursinya bersama Kai.

…

"Annyeong? Kau anak baru itu kan? Berarti, kau partner dudukku sekarang!" ucap seseorang menepuk pundak Sehun.

Sehun terkesiap, dan mencopot earphone nya. Ia menatap ke arah seseorang yang telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh mianhae, tadi aku memakai earphone, jadi aku tidak mendengarmu. Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, aku adalah partner dudukmu. Oh hai, namaku Zhang Yi Xing. Aku pindahan dari China" celoteh orang tersebut dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun.

"Oh Sehun-ibnida.." ucap Sehun tersenyum, menjabat tangan Yixing

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Panggil aku Lay. Aku cukup terkenal dengan nama itu" jelasnya.

"Sehun" ucap Sehun kemudian.

Di sudut lain, Luhan tak henti-hentinya menatap Sehun. Ia ingin sekali berada disana. Di sebelah Sehun. Bercanda bersama, dan berbagi bersama.

[To Be Continue]

* * *

Jangan lupa review nya ya :D thaaanks!

kritik & saran:

Twitter - tyaars


	5. Chapter 5

Author : tyaars

Main Cast :

- Oh Sehun {EXO-K}

- Luhan {EXO-M}

Halo! the 5th chapter is out! Tolong jangan di copy-paste cerita ini. Ini cerita asli saya yang buat. Thanks! ✌❤

* * *

"Annyeong? Kau anak baru itu kan? Berarti, kau partner dudukku sekarang!" ucap seseorang menepuk pundak Sehun.

Sehun terkesiap, dan mencopot earphone nya. Ia menatap ke arah seseorang yang telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh mianhae, tadi aku memakai earphone, jadi aku tidak mendengarmu. Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, aku adalah partner dudukmu. Oh hai, namaku Zhang Yi Xing. Aku pindahan dari China" celoteh orang tersebut dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun.

"Oh Sehun-ibnida.." ucap Sehun tersenyum, menjabat tangan Yixing

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Panggil aku Lay. Aku cukup terkenal dengan nama itu" jelasnya.

"Sehun" ucap Sehun kemudian.

Di sudut lain, Luhan tak henti-hentinya menatap Sehun. Ia ingin sekali berada disana. Di sebelah Sehun. Bercanda bersama, dan berbagi bersama.

Di dalam pesawat, Luhan berkali-kali menengok ke tempat Sehun duduk. Ia berfikir dan berharap, Sehun akan melihat kembali ke arahnya. Tapi tidak. Sehun sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya.

Kai yang merasa aneh dan risih dengan sikap Luhan yang tidak bisa diam, tidak melepaskan padangannya dari setiap gerak-gerik Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai, mengelus tangan Luhan lembut.

Luhan tertunduk sedih, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kai mendengus berat. Kai tau, Luhan seperti ini karena Sehun.

…

Sehun terus menatap keluar jendela. Ia tidak ingin menatap Luhan ataupun memperhatikannya. Terlalu sakit baginya untuk melihat Luhan saat ini.

…

Pesawat telah mendarat beberapa menit yang lalu. Sehun turun dari pesawat dengan sepasang earphone di telinganya. Sehun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar ponsel. Lay yang melihat Sehun sibuk sendiri dengan urusannya, menepuk pundak Sehun, yang membuat Sehun terjingkat kaget.

"Woah! Kau mengagetkanku saja. Ada apa?" ucap Sehun, melepaskan earphone dari telinganya.

Sambil berjalan, Sehun dan Lay terus mengobrol dan bercanda. Luhan yang iri dengan Lay, dengan perasaan sedih memeluk boneka rusa miliknya yang di berikan oleh Sehun. Kai, yang berada tidak pernah jauh dari sisi Luhan, tidak suka dengan cara Sehun menyakiti Luhan. Walaupun sebenarnya Sehun tidak mengerti tentang hal ini. Luhan ingin sekali meraih tangan Sehun, dan menggandengnya terus. Tapi, jarak memisahkan mereka berdua. Sehun sudah jauh di depannya, sedangkan ia berada jauh di belakang Sehun.

"Luhan, jika kau ingin bersama Sehun, mengapa tidak berlari dan menghampirinya? Daripada kau terus-terusan sedih seperti ini" ucap Kai pada Luhan.

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Benar apa kata Kai. Jika memang dia ingin bersama Sehun, ia harus berani menghampiri Sehun.

"Kai..kau memang genius!" kata Luhan girang, dan langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun.

…

"Iya, aku memang murid baru disini. Makanya kau baru melihatku pertama kali ini kan? Hahahaha" canda Sehun kepada Lay.

"SEHUNA!" teriak Luhan, menepuk pundak Sehun.

Sehun cukup terkesiap dengan apa yang baru saja Luhan lakukan. Ia menoleh ke arah Luhan, yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan kedua tangannya memeluk boneka pemberiannya.

"Oh, hai, Luhan" ucap Sehun tersenyum kepada Luhan.

Hati Luhan kini benar-benar berbunga-bunga. Ia pikir, Sehun tidak ingin berbicara lagi dengannya. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Saat ini, Sehun sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Sangat tampan.

"Hai Sehun!" ucap Luhan girang.

"Kenalkan, ini Lay. Dia teman baruku" Sehun memperkenalkan Lay, kepada Luhan.

Luhan menatap Lay yang telah lebih dulu mengulurkan tangannya ke Luhan. Dengan lesung pipi yang tergambar di wajah Lay, Lay langsung menjabat tangan Luhan.

"Zhang Yixing. Panggil saja aku Lay! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" ucap Lay memperkenalkan diri.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum menatap Lay. Pantas saja Sehun merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Lay adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan gembira.

…

Semua anak tengah berkumpul di lapangan parkir. Luhan, terus berada dekat dengan Sehun, layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tidak ingin lepas dari ibunya. Ia tak henti-hentinya mencolek pundak Sehun, dan akan tersenyum ketika Sehun telah menoleh ke arahnya. Sehun yang pada dasarnya menyukai Luhan, tidak merasa terganggu atas ke-usilan Luhan. Hanya rasa senang yang ada di hatinya saat ini.

"Nah, anak-anak. Sekarang, kalian masuk ke dalam bis yang sudah di tentukan kemarin. Jangan lupa, taruh koper atau tas kalian di dalam bagasi. Tolong jangan membuat keributan apapun. Laksanakan!" ucap Kim Chae Jo.

Sehun berbalik arah untuk masuk ke bis. Namun, terhalang oleh Luhan yang berdiri dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Luhan, ayo kita masuk" Sehun tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk bersamamu?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu" Sehun mengangguk.

…

Sehun dan Luhan terus bercanda bersama. Bermain iPad dan berfoto bersama. Kai terus memandangi mereka berdua. Tidak suka. Dan benci. Luhan yang merenggut iPad dari tangan Sehun, membuat Luhan tenggelam dalam permainan. Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke tempat dimana Kai berada. Dan dirinya mendapatkan pandangan tajam dari mata Kai. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Hunah~ Sekarang giliranmu~" ucap Luhan sembari memberikan iPad ke Sehun.

Namun Sehun tidak menggubrisnya. Ia masih mengartikan pandangan Kai terhadapnya. Luhan yang kesal dengan Sehun, akhirnya menggigit pipi Sehun yang berhasil membuat Sehun terkesiap kaget.

"Luhan! Sakit~!" ucap Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya, dan mengelus-elus pipinya yang terasa nyeri setelah digigit Luhan.

Kai yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua, memalingkan pendangannya ke arah yang lain.

…

Sampai di hotel, sangat sedih rasanya ketika mengetahui bahwa Luhan tidak bisa satu kamar dengan Sehun. Luhan satu kamar dengan Kai, sedangkan Sehun bersama dengan Lay.

Dengan langkah yang berat, Luhan menggeret kopernya menuju kamar. Kai yang tidak enak dengan Luhan, langsung mengambil alih koper tersebut, dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Kai berjalan begitu cepat, sehingga meninggalkan Luhan di belakang.

"Kai! Tungguin~" ucap Luhan manja, dan segera menyusul Kai.

…

Sehun dan Lay yang sudah berada di dalam kamar, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Sehun ingin sekali mengajak Luhan berjalan-jalan walau hanya sekedar di sekitar hotel.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Tolong jaga kamar. Oke?" ucap Sehun menepuk pundak Lay, dan kemudian pergi ke kamar Luhan.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Tak selang beberapa menit setelah Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan, orang yang Sehun cari membuka pintu dengan kaos putih yang di kenakannya.

"Oh hai, Sehun!" ucap Luhan bahagia ketika menemukan sosok Sehun berdiri tepat di hadapannya sekarang.

"Hai Luhan" balas Sehun tersenyum.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan di sekitar hotel. Apa kau mau?" ajak Sehun.

Seketika itu juga, wajah Luhan berubah menjadi sumrigah. Senang, sangat senang.

"Mau!" Luhan langsung menarik tangan Sehun, dan menutup pintu. Tanpa pamit dengan Kai.

…

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan berdampingan menuju taman dekat hotel. Tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar 3 meter di samping hotel. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyapu dedaunan kering di jalanan. Luhan merasa sedikit kedinginan, karena ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih berlengan pendek. Sehun yang merasa Luhan sedang kedinginan, segera melepaskan jaketnya, dan menyelimuti badan Luhan. Luhan terkesiap, dan tak lama, wajahnya menjadi merah merona.

"Pakai saja. Aku tidak merasa kedinginan. Kau bisa mengembalikan jaket itu kapan pun kau mau" jelas Sehun, sembari mengacak-acak rambut Luhan.

Luhan sungguh tidak bisa berkata-kata sekarang. Pipinya memerah. Ia merasa bahagia dan malu.

"Luhan, sepertinya nenek itu tidak bisa menyebrang jalan.." ucap Sehun, menyadarkan lamunan Luhan.

Luhan melihat ke arah nenek tua yang Sehun bicarakan. Terlihat nenek itu sangat rapuh. Sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk menyebrang di jalan besar seperti ini.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan menolong nenek itu menyebrang" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil. Karena ia khawatir jika Sehun harus menyebrang di jalan sebesar ini. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun.

Terlihat Sehun sedang menggandeng tangan nenek itu. Menuntun untuk menyebrang jalan, dengan hati-hati. Entah mengapa, dimata Luhan, Sehun adalah anak yang baik. Walau terkadang dia memang usil.

Sehun telah menyebrangkan nenek itu dengan selamat. Sekarang, Sehun sendirian. Harus menyebrang, di jalan besar. Luhan terhantui dengan rasa takut. Luhan memutuskan untuk menyebrang jalan, dan menemani Sehun. Luhan mulai berjalan dengan hati-hati. Namun, semakin menengah, ia merasa semakin takut. Maka, ia berjalan semakin cepat. Dan tanpa di sadari, ada truk melaju dengan sangat cepat. Sehun yang melihatnya, langsung berlari dan mendorong Luhan, sampai terperosok ke pinggir jalan. Namun tidak dengan Sehun.

Tubuhnya tertabrak dan terlempar cukup jauh. Dadanya mendarat terlebih dahulu ke aspal. Disusul dengan kepalanya yang terbentur cukup keras dengan aspal. Darah mengelilingi tubuh Sehun yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Luhan meringis kesakitan karena sikutnya menatap trotoar. Ia bangkit, dan mencari sosok Sehun. Ya, Luhan menemukannya. Sehun yang sudah tidak berdaya, tergeletak di ujung jalan dengan darah berceceran di sekitarnya. Luhan merasa sangat lemas. Air mata sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Luhan berlari secepat mungkin, menghampiri Sehun. Tak peduli jika ia harus menabrak kerumunan orang yang ada disana.

Luhan berlutut di samping Sehun. Air menetes terus menerus dari matanya. Wajah Sehun penuh dengan darah. Begitupun tubuhnya.

"Hunah… Sehunah… Bangunlah…" dengan penuh isak tangis, Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun, berharap Sehun masih hidup.

Namun tidak ada respond apapun dari Sehun. Luhan tetap bersikeras untuk membuat Sehun bangun, dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"hunah.." tidak ada respond

"Sehunnie…" tidak ada respond

Hilang kesabaran, Luhan berteriak menangis.

"SEHUNAAAAAAAH!" sambil memeluk Sehun, Luhan tak henti-hentinya menangis. Ia terus memanggil nama Sehun.

…

Dengan tubuh berlumuran darah, Sehun terbaring diatas kasur, didorong oleh suster dan satu dokter. Luhan terus mengikuti Sehun. Ia terus menangis, memanggil nama Sehun. Jaket Sehun yang ia pakai, tak lagi menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kini semua terasa dingin, dan menusuk kulit.

"Maaf, Anda harus tunggu di luar. Terimakasih" ucap suster, mendorong pelan Luhan untuk menjauh dari pintu UGD, dan membiarkan Sehun dibawa ke dalam untuk pemeriksaan.

Kim Chae Jo, selaku guru dan wali kelas Sehun, datang bersama ayah Sehun. Raut wajah ayahnya yang khawatir, sedih, dan tajam, membuat hati Luhan semakin sakit. Ini salahnya. Seharusnya ia tidak menyebrang jalan. Seharusnya ia tidak mempercepat jalannya. Seharusnya ia lebih berhati-hati. Kai yang berjalan di belakang Kim Chae Jo, segera berlari menghampiri Luhan, yang tengah memakai kaos putih yang sudah berlumur darah milik Sehun.

"Luhan, gwenchana?!" tanya Kai khawatir.

Andai saja Kai tau. Luhan baik-baik saja, namun tidak dengan orang yang sangat di sayangi oleh Luhan.

"Gwenchana…" ucap Luhan lemas.

Tak lama kemudian, doker keluar dengan air wajah yang tidak memungkinkan adanya kabar baik. Ayah Sehun langsung menghampiri dokter, begitu juga dengan Kim Chae Jo, Luhan, dan Kai.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" tanya ayah Sehun dengan suara gemetar.

Sang Dokter menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Luhan sudah benar-benar khawatir. Ia takut jika harus kehilangan Sehun. Sangat takut.

"Anak Anda…"

[to be continue]

* * *

Jangan lupa review nya ya :D thaaanks!

kritik & saran:

Twitter - tyaars


	6. Chapter 6

Author : tyaars

Main Cast :

- Oh Sehun {EXO-K}

- Luhan {EXO-M}

Halo! the 6th chapter is out! Tolong jangan di copy-paste cerita ini. Ini cerita asli saya yang buat. Thanks! ✌❤

* * *

Andai saja Kai tau. Luhan baik-baik saja, namun tidak dengan orang yang sangat di sayangi oleh Luhan.

"Gwenchana…" ucap Luhan lemas.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter keluar dengan air wajah yang tidak memungkinkan adanya kabar baik. Ayah Sehun langsung menghampiri dokter, begitu juga dengan Kim Chae Jo, Luhan, dan Kai.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" tanya ayah Sehun dengan suara gemetar.

Sang Dokter menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Luhan sudah benar-benar khawatir. Ia takut jika harus kehilangan Sehun. Sangat takut.

"Anak Anda…" sang dokter diam sejenak, "anak Anda mengalami benturan yang cukup keras di bagian dada dan kepalanya. Benturan yang cukup keras tersebut merusak bagian jaringan otak yang mengatur sistem wicara yang terdapat di daerah hipotalamus. Oleh karena itu, anak Anda menjadi bisu. Dan mungkin untuk 1 atau 2 bulan ini, ia akan mengalami koma".

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk membuat anak saya sembuh secepat mungkin? Dan kalau bisa lakukan apa saja agar anak saya tidak bisu" ucap ayah Sehun dengan nada lirih.

Sang dokter menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, "maaf, kami para dokter memang bertugas untuk menyembuhkan seseorang. Namun, kami bukanlah seorang Tuhan yang bisa menyembuhkan seseorang secepat itu. Kita hanya perlu banyak berdoa untuk kesembuhan anak Anda. Maaf, saya harus memeriksa pasien lain, saya pergi dulu" ucap sang dokter sembari berlalu meninggalkan ayah Sehun, Kai, dan juga Luhan.

Luhan yang secara langsung mendengar pernyataan dokter tadi bahwa Sehun akan melanjutkan hidupnya nanti dalam keadaan bisu, tak bisa dan tak tahan lagi untuk menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kai menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, dan mengelus rambut Luhan halus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Berdoa saja semoga ia akan tetap hidup bersama kita. Berhentilah menangis. Sehun tidak menginginkan air matamu. Ia menginginkan doamu. Okay?" ucap Kai menenangkan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk sambil terus menangis. Ia tidak bisa jika harus berhenti menangis. Ia terlalu takut kehilangan Sehun.

...

**Day 1 **

Luhan duduk di samping Sehun yang tengah berbaring dengan lemas dan tidak berdaya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Sehun, dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Sehuna.. Aku disini. Aku menggunakan jaketmu. Bangunlah.." ucap Luhan sembari menatap Sehun nanar.

Masih tidak ada respon dari Sehun. Kepala Sehun yang masih diperban, dada Sehun yang di gips, membuat Luhan terlihat bodoh jika ia tetap menunggu respon dari Sehun yang sudah jelas tidak akan bangun selama 1 sampai 2 bulan kedepan.

Tidak. Luhan tidak ingin menangis kali ini. Ia ingin menjaga Sehun sampai ia bangun nanti.

**1st Week**

Masih sama, Luhan datang untuk menjaga sekaligus menjenguk Sehun. Ayah Luhan menitipkan Sehun kepadanya, karena ia harus terus bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Setidaknya untuk menghidupi Sehun dan dirinya sendiri. Dari kemarin, Luhan tidak pernah melihat ibu Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan cukup penasaran dengan ibu Sehun. Tapi keadaan yang sekarang ini tidak memungkinkan untuk bertanya tentang itu.

Luhan sama sekali tidak jenuh menunggu Sehun sampai Sehun bangun nanti. Malah ia merasa senang karena setiap hari bisa melihat wajah Sehun, kalau-kalau ketika Sehun bangun nanti, tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya untuk melihat wajah Sehun selama ini.

**1st Month**

Dokter berkata bahwa keadaan Sehun semakin membaik. Luhan sudah berekspektasi bahwa tidak perlu sampai 2 bulan untuk Sehun siuman. Mungkin Luhan hanya perlu beberapa hari lagi sampai Sehun bangun.

**Day 35**

Luhan menyetel TV yang ada di dalam kamar Sehun dirawat. Hanya untuk meramaikan suasana yang sangat sepi seperti ini.

Luhan duduk di samping Sehun. Mengganti-ganti channel TV secara tidak jelas. Tidak ada tontonan yang cukup bagus untuk di tonton. Ia membaringkan kepalanya di samping tangan Sehun, sembari menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Eungh..."

Apa itu? Apakah itu suara hantu?! Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, dan segera mencari-cari di dalam ruangan. Tidak ada orang, tapi baru saja ia mendengar suara orang melenguh. Tidak mungkin jika itu Sehun. Tidak mungkin. Luhan melemas, ia takut jika di sekitarnya ada makhluk halus. Ia kembali membaringkan kepalanya di samping tangan sehun dengan perlahan. Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Eungh.. eng..."

Suara lenguhan itu lagi. Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan menghadap Sehun. Suatu kejutan, ia melihat seorang Sehun berbaring di kasur dengan mata terbuka, dan melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. Luhan yang merasa bahagia sekaligus terharu karena seseorang yang ia cintai telah siuman dari tidur panjangnya. Satu demi satu tetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Luhan. Luhan menangis bahagia. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, sangat erat, dengan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

"S-s-sehuna... S-sehuna, b-bisakah k-kau mendengar k-ku?" ucap Luhan menatap Sehun dengan isakan tangisnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mata yang lelah, dan terlihat berat.

"Eungh..." ucap Sehun.

"Iya, ini aku, Luhan. Aku disini bersamamu, jangan takut.." Luhan tersenyum dengan air mata yang terus jatuh, mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Terlihat Sehun yang ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak tersampaikan. Luhan yang teringat akan perkataan dokter waktu itu bahwa Sehun akan menjadi bisu, tak kuasa menahan tangisnya untuk lebih keras lagi. Tangis Luhan kali ini semakin menggebu. Sehun yang melihat Luhan seperti ini, meneteskan air mata dari sudut matanya. Dengan halus dan perlahan, Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus sayang rambut Luhan, guna menenangkan Luhan. Luhan tetap tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa saat ini sulit sekali untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Itu masalah terakhir untuk Sehun. Masalah pertama yang harus ia selesaikan adalah bagaimana cara membuat Luhan berhenti mengangis.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Terlihat ayah Sehun membawa satu kantung plastik makanan yang ia bawa untuk Luhan, sebagai tanda terimakasih karena sudah menjaga Sehun hari ini. Betapa terkejutnya ayah Sehun ketika melihat anaknya sudah membuka matanya yang kini sedang menatapnya nanar.

"Oh Sehun..."

[to be continue]

* * *

Jangan lupa review nya ya :D thaaanks!

kritik & saran:

Twitter - tyaars


	7. Chapter 7

Author : tyaars

Main Cast :

- Oh Sehun {EXO-K}

- Luhan {EXO-M}

Halo! The 7th chapter is out! enjoy!

* * *

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Terlihat ayah Sehun membawa satu kantung plastik makanan yang ia bawa untuk Luhan, sebagai tanda terimakasih karena sudah menjaga Sehun hari ini. Betapa terkejutnya ayah Sehun ketika melihat anaknya sudah membuka matanya yang kini sedang menatapnya nanar.

"Oh Sehun..." ucap ayah Sehun memanggil nama anaknya dengan suara baritone nya yang khas.

Sehun membuka mulutnya, "aaaa.." ucapnya.

Sehun terheran-heran dengan gelagatnya yang aneh. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, dan membuka mulutnya kembali.

"A-aa.." ia berhenti sejenak, "aa-aaa..." ia mulai merasa sedikit sedih.

Ayahnya dan Luhan yang menatap Sehun dengan mata yang penuh arti seakan-akan memberi Sehun isyarat bahwa sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penuh tanya. Luhan yang mengerti akan maksud Sehun, berpaling muka ke arah ayah Sehun berdiri. Luhan meminta izin pada ayah Sehun untuk memberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi lewat tatapan mata. Ayah Sehun mengangguk dengan pasti.

"S-Sehuna.." panggil Luhan kepada Sehun.

Sehun membalas dengan satu alisnya yang di naikkan.

"Kau mengalami benturan yang cukup keras di kepalamu ketika kau tertabrak truk. Dan benturan itu menyebabkan kamu menjadi bisu" jelas Luhan dengan suara yang semakin melambat.

Sehun terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus apa sekarang. Ia tidak bisa berbicara. Ia bukan siapa-siapa lagi sekarang. Sehun tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Tidak, Sehun tidak menangis. Jika ia menangis, itu akan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya semakin terpukul karenanya.

Senyum terulas di wajah tampan milik Sehun. Luhan dan ayahnya cukup terkejut dengan Sehun. Ia tidak menangis ataupun berteriak histeris, melainkan memberikan senyumannya yang khas. Melihat itu, ayah Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun, masih dengan senyumannya yang khas.

"Abeoji senang dapat melihatmu sudah siuman.."

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat ayahnya tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat ayahnya tersenyum karena dirinya. Tuan Oh, selaku ayah Sehun, berdiri di samping Luhan, dan menatap anaknya penuh rasa sayang.

"Abeoji berjanji bahwa suatu saat nanti kau dapat berbicara kembali. Abeoji berjanji, Oh Sehun.."

Sehun ingin menjawab pernyataan ayahnya, dengan mencari-cari kertas beserta bolpoin. Luhan yang mengerti apa yang Sehun inginkan, dengan segera mengambil buku dan bolpoin dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini" ucap Luhan, memberikan buku dan bolpoin tersebut kepada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kepada Luhan sebagai tanda terimakasih. Sehun mulai menulis sesuatu, dan memberikan buku itu kepada ayahnya.

_"Kau tidak perlu berjanji, Abeoji. Jika memang Tuhan masih memberikanku kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi, waktu itu pasti akan datang. Tapi memang jika tidak, tidak ada yang perlu di sesali. Ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan, tidak ada yang perlu di salahkan. Aku akan baik-baik saja"_

Ayahnya yang membaca tulisan Sehun tersebut, tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh satu demi satu, mengalir perih di kedua pipinya. Ia memeluk erat anak satu-satunya itu. Luhan yang penasaran dengan apa yang Sehun tulis sehingga membuat ayahnya menangis itu, hanya dapat melihat adegan mengharukan ini.

...

∞**2 minggu kemudian**∞

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sehun masuk sekolah dan asrama setelah 1 bulan lebih ia harus terbaring di rumah sakit. Mungkin kali ini sedikit berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya. Sehun tidak lagi bisa berbicara. Namun, itu bukan sebuah alasan untuk tidak sekolah.

Dengan langkah yang tegas namun tetap santai, Sehun berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Saat itu juga, seseorang menepuk pundak Sehun dan memanggil namanya.

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun memalingkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Lay, Siswa Empire High School yang duduk dengan Sehun sewaktu Study Tour ke Jepang 1 bulan yang lalu. Sehun melambaikan tangannya tanpa sepatah katapun, namun dengan senyuman.

"Aish, Sehun-ah~ Apakah kau sudah benar-benar sehat? Maafkan aku, karena tidak sempat menjengukmu waktu itu. Kami tidak diperbolehkan menjengukmu, karena takut akan mengganggu. Tapi Luhan sudah mewakilkan kami, bukan? Ketika yang lain sudah pulang ke Korea, ia memohon untuk tetap tinggal disini untuk menjagamu. Entalah kenapa dia bisa sangat baik padamu" celoteh Lay panjang lebar, dengan pronounce bahasa Korea yang masih berantakan.

Sehun yang mendengar celotehan Lay hanya terkekeh geli. Ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan Lay. Namun teringat jika ia tidak bisa berbicara, itu agak sedikit menyakitkan.

Di sisi lain, Luhan yang berjalan di belakang Sehun tak sengaja melihat Lay dan Sehun sedang berbincang-bincang. Ia juga melihat betapa cerewetnya Lay ketika terus berbicara dengan Sehun yang hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Luhan berjalan menghampiri Lay dan Sehun.

"Wah wah~ Kelihatannya seru sekali! Sedang berbicara tentang apa? Bolehkah aku tau?" goda Luhan, sembari merangkul kedua temannya itu.

"Aku hanya sedang meminta maaf pada Sehun, karena aku tidak sempat menjenguknya ketika ia di rawat di rumah sakit. Itu saja! Apakah kau ingin berbicara dengannya?" celoteh Lay lagi.

Luhan dan Sehun yang mau tak mau mendengar celotehan Lay, tertawa geli atas kelakuan Lay yang polos.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja. Ayo kita ke kelas bersama! Kelasmu ada di sebelah kelas kami kan. Lay? Kajja!"

Luhan yang berada di tengah-tengah Sehun dan Lay, menarik kedua temannya itu untuk jalan bersama. Kai yang secara tidak sengaja melihat mereka bersama-sama ketika ia memasuki gerbang sekolah, hanya bisa mendengus sembari menyunggingkan senyum licik. Kai cemburu? Mungkin. Karena ia menyukai Luhan sejak lama.

TEET!

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Kelas yang tadinya ribut tidak karuan, perlahan-lahan menjadi tenang seiring Kim Chae Jo masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ehm!" Kim Chae Jo berdehem, membuat hampir seluruh anak di dalam kelas terjingkat kaget.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Hari ini, saya akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu yang amat sangat penting" lanjut Kim Chae Jo, berhenti sejenak menatap seluruh muridnya, "Sehubungan dengan bulan Juni mendatang, sekolah kita akan mengadakan pentas seni yang akan di hadiri oleh orang tua kalian masing-masing guna menyambut musim panas. Saya akan berikan kepercayaan saya kepada kalian untuk apa yang akan kalian tampilkan nanti. Saya berharap, apa yang kalian tampilkan tidak membuat saya kecewa. Ketua kelas, Park Tae Sung, silahkan diskusikan sekarang juga. Untuk satu minggu kedepan, pelajaran akan ditiadakan guna persiapa pentas seni. Sekian dari saya, selamat pagi!" senyum terulas di bibir Kim Chae Jo, seraya berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Kepergian Kim Chae Jo mengembalikan keramaian yang tertunda sejenak pada pagi tadi. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi namun tetap memperhatikan teman-temannya yang ribut tidak karuan. Ia menangkap Park Tae Sung yang tadi diberi amanat dari Kim Chae Jo untuk mendiskusikan _performance_ mereka nanti, sedang ikut bergabung pada ributnya kelas ini. Bukankah harusnya ia melaksanakan amanat yang diberikan kepadanya? Sungguh.

Sehun mengambil buku dari dalam tasnya, dan menyobek secarik kertas putih yang tidak tersobek dengan baik. Kemudian ia mulai menuliskan kata-kata yang berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan mendekatkan kursinya kepada Sehun.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia memberi lihat Luhan kertas itu. Luhan yang membacanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Biar aku yang memberikannya pada Taesung" Luhan tersenyum dan mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Taesung-ah!" teriak Luhan memanggil nama Taesung.

Taesung yang merasa terpanggil menoleh ke arah Luhan dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Mwo?" tanya Taesung.

Luhan sesegera mungkin meremas-remas kertas itu hingga menjadi bola dan melemparkannya kepada Taesung. Dengan refleks, Taesung menangkap kertas bola itu dan membukanya.

_'Taesung, kau diberi amanat oleh Chae Jo seonsaengnim untuk mendiskusikan tentang performance kita nanti. Cepatlah, atau kita akan mengecewakannya sekaligus mengecewakan orang tua kita nanti. Oh Sehun.'_

Setelah selesai membaca, Taesung melempar pandangannya ke Sehun dan tersenyum licik.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memulai? Mengapa harus aku? Aku malas, kau saja!" protes Taesung diikuti tawa teman-teman yang lainnya.

Sehun yang merasa tidak suka, seketika itu juga air wajahnya berubah menjadi masam. Luhan yang mengerti Sehun, menggandeng tangan Sehun untuk memberinya kesabaran. Tidak semua teman-temannya tau jika Sehun bisu. Hanya dia dan guru-guru disini yang tau.

"Ada benarnya kata Sehun. Jika kau tidak ingin mengecewakan Chae Jo seonsaengnim dan orangtuamu, segeralah diskusikan ini. Kau ini ketua kelas" tukas Luhan.

Taesung mendengus kesal. Ia berjalan ke depan kelas dan menenangkan teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman," ucap Taesung menenangkan kelas.

"Sebentar lagi pentas seni musim panas tiba. Apa yang akan kita tampilkan nanti?" tanya Taesung dengan cukup berwibawa.

Kembali, keributan datang. Namun kali ini beda. Keributan tercipta karena mereka berdiskusi. Ada yang ini dance, vocal group, band, drama, dan lain sebagainya. Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa diam menatap keributan ini.

"Sudah cukup. Sekarang, keluarkan secarik kertas, dan tuliskan opini kalian tentang _performance_ kita. Setelah itu, kumpulkan padaku" jelas Taesung.

Semua anak mengeluarkan kertas dan mulai menulis. Sehun dan Luhan yang sempat berdiskusi bersama, menuliskan _'Dance Performance'_.

Setelah semua terkumpul dan suara terbanyak telah ditentukan, Taesung berdiri dan berhasil mencuri perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Pada pentas seni musim panas nanti, kita akan menampilkan..."

[To Be Continue]

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update juga! =]

Maaf ya lama update, soalnya lagi sibuk-sibuknya nih. Tapi aku usahain tetep update deh!

JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YA! *smooch*

Kritik & Saran {Twitter}: tyaars


	8. Chapter 8

Author : tyaars

Main Cast :

- Oh Sehun {EXO-K}

- Luhan {EXO-M}

Halo! The 8th chapter is up! Please enjoy 3

* * *

"Pada pentas seni musim panas nanti, kita akan menampilkan..." Park TaeSung berhenti sejenak, guna membuat teman-teman sekelasnya penasaran.

"Pada pentas seni musim panas nanti, kita akan menampilkan..." kembali lagi, Park TaeSung diam kembali.

Anak-anak yang duduk di pojokan kelas (dapat dikatakan anak-anak yang paling di segani di kelas) menatap tajam Taesung yang hanya tersenyum geli di depan kelas. Sehun mendengus menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi penasaran anak-anak jagoan dikelasnya itu.

"Hey! Cepatlah! Kau ini lama sekali!" teriak seorang anak berambut pendek yang akan menampakkan warna kecokelatannya ketika terkena sinar matahari.

Seluruh anak-anak di dalam kelas tertawa geli melihat kelakuan temannya itu, termasuk Sehun dan juga Luhan. Sudah lama semenjak Sehun terbaring di Rumah Sakit tidak tertawa seperti ini. Cukup berhasil untuk menambah beberapa senti senyuman Luhan yang sejak tadi tersenyum memperhatikan Sehun tertawa. Mata Sehun akan melengkung seperti bulan sabit ketika ia tertawa atau tersenyum lepas. Dan menurut Luhan, itu indah. Mungkin untuk saat ini, ia akan menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap Sehun terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak akan bercerita kepada Kai ataupun- tunggu. Luhan merasa ada yang janggal setelah melafalkan nama Kai dipikirannya. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Namun sosok Kai yang dicarinya tidak ada. Kemana Kai?

"Sehun-ah, kau tau Kai ada dimana tidak?" tanya Luhan, mengalihkan perhatian Sehun.

Sehun melihat ke sekeliling kelas. Namun ia tidak menemukan sosok Kai. Wajahnya yang tadi cukup ceria dengan lawakan yang ada di kelasnya, sekarang terlihat sedikit cemas. Begitupun dengan Luhan. Sehun menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas putih, dan diberikannya kepada Luhan.

_'Kau tau dimana tempat favorite Kai di sekolah ini?'_

Setelah membaca setiap huruf dari tulisan Sehun, di pikiran Luhan langsung terbesit atap sekolah.

"Sehun, kau mau ikut aku, atau di kelas saja?" tanya Luhan dengan deru nafas yang terburu-buru.

Sehun menulis lagi di bagian kosong kertas tadi, _'menyusul'_

Seakan tau akan semuanya, Luhan segera bangkit dari kursinya, dan berlari pelan keluar kelas. Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar, Luhan meneriakkan tempat favorite Kai, seraya berlari melawan angin, "Atap sekolah!"

...

Luhan sampai di ambang pintu keluar lantai paling atas di sekolah. Angin-angin kecil yang berhembus, menerpa rambut Luhan yang halus dan berwarna kecokelatan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keluar, mencari sosok Kai. Melangkahkan kaki keluar, dan gotcha! Kai sedang tiduran menatap langit di bawah atap sekolahnya.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Kai dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku sudah hafal derap kakimu, Luhan"

"Begitu rupanya~" ucap Luhan duduk di samping Kai.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Tidak.."

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini?"

"Tadi waktu di kelas, aku tidak menemukanmu di bangkumu. Makanya aku kesini karena aku tau, disini adalah tempat favoritemu"

"Oh, begitu.. Luhan, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.." ucap Kai, bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk menyetarakan Luhan.

Luhan dapat mencium bau maskulin yang sudah kerap Luhan hirup jika ia sedang bersama Kai. Walau terkadang itu takkan bertahan lama, karena mereka tidak satu kamar di asrama.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan mengerlingkan matanya lucu.

"Bisakah kau janji untuk tidak marah setelah aku mengatakan ini?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya, memperhatikan Luhan dalam-dalam.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Luhan.." Kai mendengus, "Bisakah kau menjauh dari Sehun?"

Kedua mata Kai menjadi begitu teduh memandang Luhan dalam-dalam. Luhan sendiri tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Seketika saja, rasa sakit dan sesak menyerang dadanya. Ia tidak tau bagaimana Sehun tanpa dia nanti. Ia tidak bisa menjauhi Sehun, namun ia dan Kai sudah berteman sejak lama.

"Luhan?" Kai melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Luhan, yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

Luhan memandang Kai dengan tatapan kosong. Kai tau jika ini sulit untuk Luhan. Tapi perasaannya terhadap Luhan sudah sangat kuat. Ia sangat menyayangi Luhan.

"Mengapa kau menyuruhku menjauhi Sehun?" tanya Luhan, dengan suara lembut.

Kai mendengus sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa Luhan akan benar-benar menjauhi Sehun.

Kai bisa merasa rangkulan Luhan di tangannya. Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kai, dan mengelus-elus tangan Kai.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" ucap Luhan.

"Aku akan menjauhinya" lanjutnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Hati Luhan terasa teriris ketika harus menyatakan bahwa ia akan menjauhi Sehun. Luhan ingin menangis. Rasanya perih sekali.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih" ucap Kai lembut.

Kai meraih pipi Luhan perlahan dan mengecup lembut kening Luhan. Tetap saja Luhan tersenyum, walaupun hatinya tidak tersenyum.

...

Setelah beberapa menit kepergian Luhan, Sehun keluar kelas menyusul Luhan.

"Bisakah kau menjauh dari Sehun?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar Kai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Suara angin dan suara lainnya seketika itu juga hilang. Yang bisa Sehun dengar hanyalah suara Kai dan tentunya Luhan yang kini sedang tertunduk, belum menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Mengapa kau menyuruhku menjauhi Sehun?" tanya Luhan, dengan suara lembut menenangkan perasaan Sehun sejenak.

Sehun melihat Luhan merangkulkan tangannya di lengan Kai, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu, dan mengelus-elus tangan Kai.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" ucap Luhan.

Hati Sehun terasa sesak setelah mendengar Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia setuju untuk menjauhinya. Badan terasa lemas seketika. Pikiran menjadi kosong. Namun tetap. Sehun tetap bisa mendengar percakapan Luhan dan Kai.

"Aku akan menjauhinya" lanjutnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Rasa sakit yang semula datang menembus hati Sehun, kini masuk semakin dalam, merobek hatinya. Sehun menghela nafas panjang mencoba untuk menetralkan pikiran dan perasaannya. Rasanya perih sekali.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih" ucap Kai lembut.

Kai meraih pipi Luhan perlahan dan mengecup lembut kening Luhan. Sehun tidak bisa tiba-tiba menunjukkan dirinya di depan Luhan dan Kai. Ia lah orang yang di benci. Tidak mungkin jika harus menampakkan dirinya di depan orang yang 'akan' membencinya.

Sehun berjalan tertatih kembali ke kelas. Percakapan Kai dan Luhan masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya. Berhentilah memikirkan Luhan, Sehun. Selamat datang kembali ke kehidupanmu yang kelam.

...

Suara canda dan tawa murid-murid di sekolah ini sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Sehun. Ia menidurkan kepalanya di atas lengan kanan yang sengaja ia luruskan. Ia menatap keluar jendela kelas, menatap langit yang sedang mendung.

Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Luhan mau saja menjauhinya. Padahal ia rasa Luhan menyayanginya. Ternyata tidak. Apa mungkin karena sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa berbicara lagi?

Sehun merasa langit yang ia pandani terhalang oleh seseorang. Ya, Luhan. Ia sudah kembali ke kursinya, tanpa menyapa Sehun sebelumnya. Sehun memandang wajah Luhan yang terlihat tidak begitu bahagia. Ah, ini bukan masalah lagi untuknya. Toh Luhan juga akan menjauhinya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil secarik kertas. Ia menulis sesuatu, dan diberikannya kertas itu kepada Luhan. Luhan yang sedang menulis, menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik ke kertas yang disodorkan Sehun padanya. Luhan memandang Sehun sekilas, lalu mengambil kertas itu.

_'Bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengan Kai? Ada masalah? Kau terlihat tidak baik'_

Selesai membaca, Luhan meremas kertas itu dan menjawab langsung pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. A-aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya gagap tanpa memandang Sehun.

Sehun paham mengapa Luhan menjadi seperti ini. Ini demi Kai. Ia ingin menjauhi Sehun, tapi masih belum bisa. Sekarang Sehun mengerti kalau ini bukanlah yang Luhan inginkan. Melainkan yang Kai inginkan.

Sehun memasukkan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Ia pergi dari kelas, dan tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan. Jadilah Luhan sendiri. Kai memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, dan Sehun, pergi entah kemana.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Maaf ya kalo makan waktu lama buat nyelesain Chapter 8 :( lagi lumayan sibuk.

jangan lupa reviewnya ya 333


End file.
